Lovely
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Tavros pulled him along, his voice growing a bit louder and higher, "You hafta come too, I wanna see the butterflies with you..."Gamzee Makara, only 3 sweeps old, was in love with Tavros Nitram. WARNING: YAOI, SMUT, ANGST ETC.


Title: Lovely

Warnings: Angst, yaoi, smut, language

-Love-

Gamzee Makara was in love.

It was the most miraculous feeling in the entire world, all his bloody red hearts simply exploding at the mere sight of a certain rust-blood. The other troll must have been a gift from the messiahs, sent straight to Gamzee as living proof of miracles. It became clear that it would be his job to prevent Tavros from being infected and corrupted by the other trolls.

No one could be trusted.

Gamzee kept a sharp eye for anyone standing too close, watching for any stray hands or lingering glances. A lovely giggle pulled Gamzee from his look-out, and he felt a light blush rush to his face, Tavros smiled at him, a small bouquet of flowers gathered in his miracle fingers. Soon he handed them to the Capricorn, their hands grazing each other during the exchange, and all kinds of feelings erupted in the taller troll's chest. Tavros laced their fingers together, "Gam, I wanna go see the butterflies!" Gamzee couldn't hold back the smile that bloomed on his face, "Of course you can go see the butterflies Tav." Tavros pulled him along, his voice growing a bit louder and higher, "You hafta come too, I wanna see the butterflies with you..."

Gamzee Makara, only 3 sweeps old, was in love with Tavros Nitram.

-lOve-

It had been important to always take care of Tavros. Gamzee smiled, ever since he was 3 sweeps he had made it his job to protect the smaller rust-blood. He stood a bit detached, but never took his eyes from Tavros, who was talking with the girls. His face was a bit flushed, but Gamzee knew that they couldn't get between him and his bro.

Their love was a motherfucking miracle.

Okay, Gamzee hadn't quite popped the question yet but he was going to soon. His heart melted once purple eyes met the light brown, and he felt it skip a beat when Tavros approached him, "H-hey Gamzee." The indigo-blood gushed at the fluttering in his chest, that smile curling on his face once again. Tavros must have been an angel, Gamzee would die for the lovely troll.

The Taurus laughed, and Gamzee nearly fucking fell over from the sound, he was swooning over his best bro, "Uhhh, I, uhhh, need your help." Gamzee straightened himself, becoming a bit more focused, trying to ask Tav without saying a word, "Uhhmm, I l-like someone and I w-want them to be, uhhh, my matesprit." Gamzee felt his heart stop, would this be the moment? He must have grown wings or something because he felt like he was motherfucking floating. He threw an arm around Tav's shoulders, "Of course I'll help ya Tavbro, anything for my best bro." Tavros gave a small smile, looking up through his thick eyelashes, causing a heat wave to travel up behind white face paint.

Gamzee was so in love, he would do anything for Tavros' happiness.

-loVe-

Gamzee Makara was in motherfucking love.

Tavros smiled, "O-okay I'll tell you who." Gamzee felt his blood run thick in his veins, he was eager to find out and proceed to have sloppy make-outs with Tavros, their love being the best miracle recorded in troll history. Tavros began to shift, a brow blush arising from his cheeks.

"I-It's Dave Strider."

Gamzee was in motherfucking love, and it motherfucking hurt.

-lovE-

Dave let out a laugh, and threw the flowers back at Tavros' arms.

He strode over to Gamzee and before he could react, he planted a kiss on the Capricorn's lips. Pure rage filled Gamzee's mind, his hands roughly grabbing Dave and shoving him far off, but the damage had already been done. The indigo-blood tried to reach out to Tavros, to take him into his arms and whisper sweet nothings to him, but Tavros had dodged his hands. Brown tears spilled over, and he struggled to keep his sobs inside. He also threw the rejection bouquet at Gamzee, quickly running away from the Capricorn.

Gamzee felt his heart break, a searing white hot pain slicing right through his chest.

He didn't even notice the tears rolling down his cheeks, he just wanted to hold Tavros, to keep him close and safe and happy. Gamzee never wanted Tavros to be hurt, and he could never deny him of happiness, so even though it pained him to give him away, he had done it for Tav.

Tavros refused to speak to Gamzee for days.

In those lonely moments, Gamzee felt himself dying a bit more each day, the pain in his blood-bladder never letting up, his arms aching to hold his lovely little rust-blood. It fucking hurt to be in love, and he hated how it was all motherfucking Dave's fault, Tavros was so hurt-And Gamzee felt his heart begin to swim in guilt, everything just fucking sucked. His horns screeched as he fell back into the pile, covering his face with his hands. He felt the bridge of his nose and the caves where his eyes resided, he was such a motherfucking idiot. He should have stopped Tavros from leaving the safety of his arms, he should have never let him pursue Dave.

He remembered how beautiful it felt to be in love.

Gamzee sighed, he wanted Tavros to feel that same intensity, to be able to see all the miracles in life. Tavros deserved the world, deserved every piece of happiness life could offer, and Gamzee felt like such a fuck up, he should have been more careful...

Tavros had every right to hate him.

Gamzee let him fall, he shouldn't have let him go; Tavros was never supposed to be hurt. Everything was supposed to be perfect, he never meant to show his miracle pain, motherfuck-

His head hurt.

IT MOTHERFUCKING HURT-

He could feel a warm wetness on his fingertips, burning pain on his face, but it felt good; he dragged his claws over his nose, finally his think-pan registered what was going on.

Gamzee pulled his hand away, seeing both his fingers and claws drenched in indigo-blood, and he pushed forward to his feet, rushing to see a mirror-

He had cut himself, jagged lines across his face in a fit of self-loathing and he smiled; Gamzee deserved the self-mutilation. This was exactly what he needed, he had failed in keeping Tavros safe so this was his redemption. He cleaned up, laughing at every wince he made, never again, never again.

Gamzee tried to fix his makeup but he couldn't put it over his wounds, and the whole thing looks off so he washed his face entirely, ignoring the itch to reapply the make up. Gamzee caught sight of his clear face in the mirror, noticing how bright his eyes were now; he began to admire the mature features that had been masked with the clown face-paint. His cheeks were thin and his chin was not so round anymore, his eyes now looked sharp and alert.

Then again Tavros had grown up to be lovely too.

He used to have the cutest round face with slightly chubby cheeks, big round eyes and a brown button nose. Now he had an oval face with the kindest chocolate eyes, high cheekbones leaving way to plump lips and sharp teeth. His gray skin always had some sort of brown flush, and sometimes when he was feeling a bit confident he would gain a certain edge to his eyes, they would darken and it made Gamzee smirk, just thinking about the other troll made him flush; he was so hungry for the rust-blood.

Before he could continue to fawn again he saw Tavros' rejected expression flash through his eyes, his heart wrenching in pain as he felt hopelessness fill his chest. He dragged his feet and collapsed back to his horn pile, ignoring their cries as he continued to beat himself up for being such a fool.

He heard a knock and he didn't move to get the door, "It's open." He waited in his pile as the door clicked and swung open, "Karkat, I fucked up bad, I just wanted Tavvy to-" Finally he picked himself up from the pile and sat upright, sighing and noticing that Tavros had just walked in.

Gamzee felt his heart freeze, he felt like he could suffocate any minute.

Tavros slowly walked over, looking at everything else but the indigo-blood. "Uhmm, Gamzee? I-is it okay if I uhmm, talk to you about..." The Capricorn nodded, "Sure thing bro, you're always welcome here in my house." The bull-horned troll plopped down next to Gamzee, rubbing his hands together in nervousness, "I-i, I'm sorry a-about uhmm, being such a j-jerk last time, I was upset, a-and you didn't deserve that." Gamzee tried to intercept, explain why it was completely rational, "I, uhhh, I've been thinking a-and I just, I think, uhmmm..." Tavros began to flush a deep brown, finally looking up at Gamzee, his eyes widened in shock, "W-what happened? I, L-let me help you..." Gamzee couldn't stop Tavros from touching his face, his fingertips softly grazing over the new wound, he winced yet didn't pull away, Tavros could hurt him and Gamzee wouldn't mind.

"W-why? D-did you do this? Uhhhm, I-i..." Tavros leaned in and Gamzee was thanking all the messiahs, he would cherish this moment regardless of the pain and the strife, he had Tavros again, and it was all he could ever want.

"I did it for you...I love you Tavros." Gamzee couldn't restrain his aching hands, placing them on Tavros' hips and pulling him closer. He breathed in his scent, musky cinnamon filled his senses and he turned his head and pressed his nose into the rust-blood's clavicle. Tavros stayed deathly quiet, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Gamzee's frame. "Uhmm, I don't really know how to respond to that..." The Capricorn ignored his words, instead focusing on placing little kisses on Tavros' neck. He nibbled on the clavicle and smiled when Tavros gave a choked mewl. "I love you so much...I love you, I love you Tavvy..." Gamzee continue his mantra of undying love, moaning at the heat building up in his lower abdomen. He ground his hips up towards Tavros', laughing at the sparks that were sent through the motion, "I am so flushed for you Tavros..." They locked eyes and Tavvy's chocolate eyes hazed over, a thick darkness swirling in his irises, "Yeah? I'm pretty flushed for you too..." They both shared feral smiles as the began to ravish each other, tasting and licking, biting and moaning.

It wasn't long before Tavros was pushing Gamzee down and ripping off his shirt, climbing on top and grinding his arse into Gamzee's bulge. Both of the trolls were lost in lust and sheer want, but Gamzee could still feel all the wonderful feelings of love creeping back into his heart; he wanted to show Tavros a sweet and soft love.

The Capricorn grabbed Tavros' hips, preventing him from his mindless grinding and he gave a discontent moan, pouting at the troll beneath him, "I-isn't this what you wanted..?" Gamzee shifted and pulled up, barely able to reach Tavros' lips and he gave a sad smile, "I want your love...I want you to be able to hold my hand and smile...I want you to be happy..." Brown tears spilled over and Gamzee kissed them away, "I-I w-was really r-red for D-Dave, b-but I..." The Taurus began to sob, hiccups pouring into his sentences and he grabbed onto Gamzee, "I w-want t-to be loved..." Gamzee held the other troll, and switched their positions, instead him hovering over his miracle, his lovey little troll;

"Let me love you."

Tavros continued to spill over chocolate tears and leaned up for a kiss, soft and gentle, inquiring Gamzee for the promise of love. The Capricorn pushed back with the same tenderness that had always filled his heart, hands trembling as he was able to love the troll beneath him.

Gamzee kissed him and showered him with affection, "I fucking worship you, you're my miracle, you only belong to me..." Tavros moaned and lifted his hips, arching against Gamzee; he gave a playful laugh and his eyes were dark again, "Show me how you worship me then..."

Gamzee felt the heat burn brighter and spread throughout his body, pure ecstasy filling his pores. His kisses and bites became ragged and quick, hands caressing every part they could reach. Tavros put a hand in Gamzee's hair, playing and petting the dark locks as he continued the foreplay, "Take me higher Gamzee..." Gamzee looked up at his lovely miracle and was smothered by his heated gaze, "Of course my miracle..." He began to prepare Tavros, but was surprised to find Tavvy's entrance to be accommodating, another lusty laugh made Gamzee shiver, "I think about you Gamzee, I think about how you would be inside me..." A smirk formed on the indigo-blood and he positioned himself, kissing Tavros on the lips and thrusting inside. He swallowed a moan and adjusted to the new heat, Tavros was still tight around him and it was fucking magical.

He began to move and created a steady pace, lost in bliss as Tavros moaned and moved in time with him, "Gamzee, I want more!" He picked up the pace and Tavros continued to beg, making him throb hard and only added more fire to his aching need, "Harder Gamzee! Fuck me and break me, I want you to ram into me!" The Capricorn complied with the demand, grunting and moaning; Tavros' body felt so motherfucking miraculous. Heat just kept coiling in his lower abdomen that he could barely keep himself in check, gripping his hands around Tavros' hips as he thrust into the delicious heat, keening every time the rust-blood tightened.

Tavros was lovely in every way imaginable, and Gamzee couldn't get enough of him. He gave another thanks to the messiahs for allowing him to have the rust-blood, especially at a young age. His heart swelled, it must have been fate, destiny brought them together, because Tavros and Gamzee were made for each other.

Claws dug into indigo-tinted skin, Tavros writhed against Gamzee, mewling and panting, "There, right there!" Gamzee leaned down and kissed his miracle, steadying his hands and preparing to rock his hips into Tavros, "Anything for you love." The Capricorn pounded into the Taurus, a feral grin emerging from the sound of skin smacking together, his face by Tavros' ear. He began to let out shallow pants and grunts, "I love you my miracle, and I want you to fill my red quadrant." Tavros tangled a hand into Gamzee's black hair, "I want to be your matesprit...I want you to love me more...I love you Gam." The indigo blood noted that the Taurus sound strained, as if he was trying to hold back, "Tavros, just let go then, let me have you..." Tavros was biting his lip, trying to hold onto all the feelings, "But this...You're sure you'll stay?" Gamzee picked up his head and kissed away the teeth, noticing the bright brown that filled his miracle's eyes, "Yes, I am forever your love, please stay in Eden with me..." Tavros leaned up, still holding back his orgasm, and gently kissed Gamzee's lips. He locked eyes with his matesprit, "Don't close your eyes, I want to see you reach the miracles..."

Tavros clung to Gamzee, "I'm going to- Gamzee, ahh! I, I LOVE YOU GAMZEE!" He shuddered and released his genetic material, spilling all over as he continued to look into Gamzee's lovely indigo eyes, he had never noticed how beautiful they were until now. Gamzee had loved the look of Tavros as he climaxed, how he could see nothing but Gamzee, how they were completely alone together with all the miracles. Chocolate had swirled with so many miracles, and Gamzee adored how he had looked as if he were falling, clinging onto him as they fell deeper into the feeling called love. The more Tavros continued to look the harder it was to keep going, so he finally spilled over while crying out Tavros' name in delight, purple miracles going straight into Tavros as he filled him with genetic material.

They caught their breath and tried to steady their heartbeats; Gamzee pulled out and noticed how lovely Tavros looked with his color, he wanted to always see him with that color.

Tavros whimpered at the loss of Gamzee, he craved to be filled again, to be loved and worshiped; He wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck to prevent him from going any further. The indigo-blood smiled, lacing his arms around Tavros' thin waist, and nuzzling his nose into the fluffy mohawk, "Never leave me." Tavros kissed his neck and whispered into his collar bone, "I won't."

Tavros began to yawn and relax against Gamzee, and the sight made Gamzee's chest burst with overwhelming adoration. Before he knew it he was grinning, kissing his matesprit on the forehead and humming a soft lullaby. The Taurus couldn't keep his eyes open and he gave a final kiss, "I love you Gamzee..." Gamzee didn't respond, he knew that his miracle could hear his heartbeat strong in his chest, and he began to doze off in the warmth, eyes fluttering shut as he continued to smile in his slumber.

_**-A/N: Hi everyone OuO**_

_**Uhm, thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this! OuO**_


End file.
